


shine

by wilfre



Series: melancholia [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Recovery, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: after the storm comes a rainbow.





	shine

Routine, routine, routine.

Break.

They brush their teeth for the first time in days, after a much-needed shower. Thoroughly, too. They swipe their tongue over the ones in front. Squeaky clean.

Trudging out to the kitchen, the dizziness is gone. They’re hungry. A teammate greets them with a warm smile. He lifts his goggles.

“Hey, Py. Where’ve ya been?”

Nowhere, really. They make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There is a vague trace of mint.

Finish the sandwich, head outside—far away. Far enough to take their mask off. Breathe in the fresh air.

The sun is back out.

 


End file.
